The present invention relates to an air shower apparatus for blowing an air toward an object.
JP-A-10-52654 discloses a pulsed air jet generator in which a passage or opening area of the air is alternately open-and-closed or increased-and-decreased by a mechanical shutter or flow restriction throttle to generate a pulsed air jet.
JP-A-06-193958 discloses an air blowing device with an air flow direction deflector in which deflector a member is movable in a direction perpendicular to an air flow direction to adjust directing a part of the air to be applied to a directing surface on which Coanda effect is obtained to emphasize a deflection of the air flow by the directing surface so that another part of the air is prevented from being deflected by the directing surface and the part of the air is deflected strongly by the directing surface.
JP-U-63-165437 and JP-U-62-76848 disclose air shower devices in each of which an air injection nozzle is swung to deflect the air flow.